The Coven of the Emerald Star
"'''Absit Invidia"' '' - motto of the Coven (meaning "let envy be absent"/"let there be no ill will") The Coven of the Emerald Star is a community of witches, formed in 1189 by the French witch, Estelle Beaumont, and her human adoptive sister, Esméralda. The name "Coven of the Emerald Star" was taken from the names of its founders. Estelle means "star" in French, and "emerald" is, obviously, a nod to Esméralda, the very first human member of the coven. The meaning of the coven motto has been in doubt among its members for centuries. Despite the fact that the Beaumont sisters really adhered to this rule throughout their lives and tried to pass it on to future generations, "absit invidia" was often strongly contrary to what was actually happening. History Members The High Council ("The Seven") The High Council is an organization dedicated to solving coven problems related to resolving most internal and foreign policy of any kind, be it other magic groups or humans. Since its creation in 1300, the High Council consisted of seven elected witches, each responsible for a separate ability. "The Seven" also includes the Head of the Council, who owns every power in limited quantities. The Curren High Council * Chantal Bourcier (Head of the High Council) * Auriane Gauthier (Energy Medicine) * Nicole St. Andrieux (Life Creation) * Axelle Barreau (Necromancy, hereditary through the centuries) * Mariette & Pierrette Le Gal (twins, Precognition & Retrocognition) * Léone Ramos (Mediumship) Banned Members * Anatole Durand (1337, for killing the Head of the High Council) * Chantal Devereux (1641, for revealing the coven to human) * Sibyla Crawford (2037, for getting rid of coven members and using dark magic) * Lucas Jinks (2079) Known High Priestesses Estelle Beaumont''' (The Founder, 1189-1256)'' Estelle was the Coven’s very first witch and its immediate founder, along with her sister. Even though Esméralda wasn't born a witch, her sister made sure that she was still an integral part of the nascent coven, taking part in solving the most important issues related to the youngsters' training and connections with humans. Estelle was a reasonable leader, trying to take everyone under her guardianship, just like her adoptive mother used to do. Her heiresses were her two twin daughters, Ésme and Rebecca Beaumont. * Ésme Beaumont (refused) * Rebecca Beaumont ''Rebecca Pauline Beaumont (1256-1333)'' Rebecca became the second High Priestess, who convened the very first High Council and was the originator of many coven rules. Rebecca suffered from some mental disorders that didn't affect her daily life and magic, but influenced her decisions terribly. This was the moment when she officially handed over the solution of most issues related to the welfare of the coven to the Council (the decision all future generations regretted). Rebecca was never married, but she had a daughter from an unknown father. Orianne became the third High Priestess. * Orianne Durand ''Orianne Durand (1333-1387)'' Orianne was the first High Priestess, during the reign of which massacres began. When her son was eight, he suffered a surge of magic, resulted in the death of thirteen children. Since then, he was placed under supervision of the Council, but at the age of sixteen he suddenly disappeared from the tower, where he spent the last eight years. A few days later, he was spotted in a nearby village, surrounded by six human corpses. Étienne was promptly returned to the coven and executed on the same day by decision of the Council. After that, Orianne's husband, angry at the coven and wanting to protect his family, killed the Head of the Council. Taking into the account the High Priestess' pleads, the rest of the Council decided to expel Anatole from the coven without the right to ever come back, but this revenge had a great influence on his only living child, Nicoline - the next High Priestess. * Étienne Durand (†) * Nicoline Durand ''Nicoline Aurélia Durand (1387-1430, no children)'' Not wanting to repeat her parents' mistakes, Nicoline promised to never give birth to her own children. Instead, she adopted the daughters of her childhood friend, who died months before Nicoline's coronation. Since then, she devoted all the time free from the reign to her children, preparing them for the fact that one of them would be the next ruler of the coven. Ironically, Nicoline was murdered in 1430 by a human; exactly ninety years after her brother murdered a human family. * Miryam Devereux (refused) * Noémi Devereux ''Noémi Claire Devereux (1430-1569)'' After what happened to her adopted mother, Noémi promised herself to strictly follow the rules of the coven. It turned out to be a difficult, but doable task. Her rule was relatively quiet, but it also didn't bring anything positive; on the contrary, in the 1560s there was a sharp outflow of witches of all generations from the coven, and now her daughter, Catherine, had to do something with that. * Catherine Devereux ''Catherine Yvonne Devereux (1569-1612)'' Catherine Devereux was the first since the times of Anatole Durand's exile to choose a male witch as her heir. Catherine was only 25, and Philibert was a really intelligent six-year-old boy who displayed great potential in magic. Despite this, at the age of thirteen, he used his powers against his family, killing his innocent father in front of the public. The Council's decision was the murder of the two remaining sons of the High Priestess, Édouard and Damien, but Catherine managed to perform a ritual in order to save her youngest one, making him an ordinary human. Since Damien was still technically Cat's heir, his daughter, Roxane, succeeded Catherine as the new High Priestess, promising to do everything possible to change the situation in their coven. * Philibert Devereux (†) * Édouard Devereux (†) * Damien Devereux (human through a magical rite) * Roxane Devereux ''Roxane Devereux (1612-1655)'' Roxane's reign was the most placid since Estelle's, who was the founder of the Coven. She tried to take all those in need in the coven, without exception. During her reign, the relations of witches and humans improved, and it was this that had a great influence on Roxane's fate. Inspired by her mother’s speeches about humans, Roxane's eldest daughter, Chantal, ran off with a mere mortal, having told him all about the witches and their coven. Ten years later, Chantal and her son, Michel, were found, and four years after that, they were executed. Roxana followed them the next day, on her own will, leaving her daughters to decide which of them will become the next High Priestess. * Chantal Devereux (†) * Jasmine Devereux (refused) * Aurora Devereux ''Aurora Martine Devereux (1655-1724)'' Aurora is the youngest daughter of the previous High Priestess, Roxane. Having learned from her mother's bitter experience, she always tried to put her daughters on a par with the coven, not highlighting any of them. Although there was no particular separation between her children, Aurora always wanted her eldest daughter to become her heiress. At the same time, Gisèle never sought to stand at the head of the coven, so she quickly refused the opportunity, making Coralie the only Heiress and the next High Priestess. * Gisèle Dubois (refused) * Coralie Dubois ''Coralie Louise Dubois (1724-1763, no children)'' After her sister's refusal, Coralie became the next in line for the title of the High Priestess. Her reign was rather short, compared to all the previous ones, but before her death Coralie managed to accomplish many things, important both for the coven and for herself. Since Coralie had no children or nieces, her sister, Gisèle became the heiress again. * Gisèle Dubois ''Gisèle Séraphine Dubois (1763-1878, no children)'' Once abandoning the opportunity to become the High Priestess, Gisèle had to stand at the head of the coven years later. After the death of her sister, there was not a single worthy candidate for this role - the one who'd have known enough, would have been sufficiently experienced and knew how to train the younger generation. As the fifth generation ruling family representative, she was smart enough to leave behind a sensible and trained heiress, whom she could entrust with keeping the coven after her death. Gisèle's surrogate daughter, Eglantine, became her only heiress. * Eglantine Crawford ''Eglantine Crawford (1878-2037)'' Eglantine is the only living representative of former High Priestesses. She was only nineteen when Gisèle Dubois asked the girl to replace her as the Coven's Leader. She was just like a mother to Eglantine, raising her and teaching everything the witch (and, especially, the High Priestess) should know, so the girl just couldn't say no. Under her reign (during all 159 years), many generations of young witches successfully mastered magic, and until 2035, there were no large-scale incidents or riots. In the mid-2030s, Eglantine decided to retire, pinning her hopes on caring for the coven on her youngest daughter, Danielle, and her descendants. * Danielle Crawford (refused) * Anastasia Crawford (refused) * Marianne Crawford (refused) * Rachelle Jinks ''Rachelle Monica Jinks (2037-2049, no children at the moment)'' Just like her grandmother's predecessor, Rachel never sought to become the High Priestess. She was happy enough to be an ordinary witch and not care about the rules a lot. However, circumstances forced her to stand at the head of the coven in order not to allow her aunt and cousin to destroy what had been so stubbornly built over the centuries. Like Eglantine, she always tried to act for the coven's well-being, even if it sometimes went against her own interests. As Rachel was childless at the time of her coronation, her nieces, Claire and Cordelia became her heiresses. Claire quickly refused the opportunity to become the head of the coven and the witch as a whole, having enough problems to solve; therefore, a few years later, Cordelia replaced Rachel as the High Priestess. * Claire Jinks (refused) * Cordelia Jinks ''Cordelia Lucia Jinks (2049-?)'' * Georgina Santana 'Georgina Giovanna Jinks-Santana * Raquel Lagorio * Marisol Lagorio Rules # The High Priestess cannot challenge the decisions of the High Council without a good reason. # The Council's decision can be challenged by the High Priestess only if it is clearly contrary to the welfare of the coven and causes controversy within it. # The Head of the High Council is elected by the Council itself, with selective consideration of the High Priestess' wishes. # All male heirs must be liquidated in infancy, to avoid mass extermination. # The use of dark magic, regardless of the circumstances, is strictly forbidden and punishable by lifelong exile from the coven. # The High Priestess chooses her heiress herself. If she dies before this is done, the High Council appoints the new High Priestess by internal secret ballot. If there are no biological or officially adopted heirs, nieces and sisters are becoming next in line for the leadership. # If the witch has been expelled from the coven, her children cannot claim leadership. Connections to other covens Le Cercle d'Éternité Le Cercle d'Éternité is a group of witches united by the Greek origin. Although their rules are not as strict with male witches as in the Coven of the Emerald Star, there are still some features that force witches to think twice before joining. The Founder: Máximo Valente The current Head of the Сoven: Zoe Soyer Connection through: Sibyla Crawford (previously) * Maria-Eleni Sarri * Zoe Soyer & Nicodemus Boulos * Josué Soyer * Raoul Soyer (formerly) The Dark Rebels The Dark Rebels is a group formed by Lucas Jinks and Sibyla Crawford, as opposed to the Coven of the Emerald Star. Since the creation of the coven, "the dark rebels" (mostly those who were banned from their covens) have been considered dark creatures, representing a great danger to witches all over France and its nearby lands. That is why this name was chosen, to show the power that's hidden inside the members of the new ruling community. The Founder: Lucas Jinks The Leader: Lucas Jinks (2079-2081); Sibyla Crawford (2081-?) Connection through: Lucas Jinks, Ada and Sibyla Crawford, Catriona Carson-Lattimer. * Lucas Jinks (founder, temporarily) * Sibyla Crawford (co-founder) * Ada Crawford * Catriona Carson-Lattimer (temporarily) * Matti Sáez Category:Groups